First night
by DescendantOfPhoenix
Summary: Freed and Mira got married...its there First night.He enters his room and sees his beloved...but wait why is Laxus here?...read and find out...Rated T just to be safe. I Apologize for any mistakes.


**I do not own fairy tail..**

 **just a small piece of one of my ships freedXmira...miraxus fans no offence I ship 'em too.**

 **Enjoy and forgive for any mistakes.**

Night was calm and cool. The starry sky felt as if millions of white pearls were scattered all over a black canvas. Under the natural master piece laid a bunch. It was quite clear that all of 'em were drunk. So drunk that they didn't even remember each other's names...well at least a red headed female drunk didn't.

"what'da ya mean there is no booze leftch...huh" the said red head roared. "I want one more...barrel"she said while desperately trying to get up: failing desperately in that too.

"Tch...Erza is right...give me mooore" said another who was lying one top of a group who seemed to have been knocked off after a big(small) fight.

"oi, Natsu you are already out...why are you asking for more?

" 'cause I AM ALL FIRED UP..."said Natsu as he roared his fire into the sky.

"Gray ishh right...I am fired up too...damn! WHO MADE THE FLOOR SO SLIPPERY." said Erza still not giving up on her attempt to get up.

"I 'aint Gray...I am Natsu...see I am wearing cloths" protested a fire drooling Natsu.

"huh...oh, sumanai Juvia..." apologized Erza after 'carefully' observing Natsu.

"Erza san meanie Juvia is here, WITH GRAY SAMA"said a tipsy yet all round crazy Juvia.

"Juvia chwan~ I have a boo boo" said gray who was laying beside Juvia showing his middle finger.

"kyaaaa, childish-drunk Gray sama is also dreamy" said Juvia with big hearts in her eyes.

"moh...you all are mean, not giving me a single barrel to drink" said a still sober Cana.

"says the one who drunk 7 barrel already" said Lucy before banging her head on a table. "ne ne Levy chan...do you know how I feel?

"hai lu chan your sad 'cause Natsu didn't dance with you...right?"

"no no levy chan, who wants to dance with him...he was with his long time girlfriend named 'food ' but that aside I am kinda sad 'cause Erza got the wedding bouquet" whined Lucy.

"why Lu chan you wanted to catch it and make out with Natsu Kun ~ ASAP" Levy simply mocked before passing out and falling on top of a iron hearted dragon slayer.

"no no Levy chan...its Mira san's wedding bouquet that's why I wanted to...besides *hiccup* I don't need to wait to...

"ano Natsu…...I wanna tell you something...I am coming there...oh if it isn't Freed...hey you should be with *hiccup*.

"yeah Lucy I am going over to our bedroom" said Freed slightly adjusting his bow tie.

"ohh~ have a good night you two~ " said Lucy with a teasing face.

"you too...you and Natsu that is" Freed left saying that to a blushing Lucy.

 **Bed room ( have fun with your demon queen...by GraTsuZa.)** Freed entered the room with a note written thus by a mysterious trio.

" I am coming in" said he after he came in. "Woah...hu..h..wow, I thought...you..Mira?"

"what ? isn't this what you wanted."

"we..ll I didn't expect you here...like this...'LAXUS!' " said freed losing his composure, suddenly panicking and freaking out at the sight he was seeing. In the place of his demon slash beautiful wife sat none other than LAXUS!. that too with only his boxers on. Sweat dripping from him here and there as if he just ran a lap. His hair falling over his eyes other than standing up. He looked just too…..smexy.

Laxus carefully pulled the bed sheet a little over his shoulder. "you were staring too much" said Laxus a little teasingly.

"I didn't mean to...I mean...I...I"Poor Freed really stuttered.

"look bud...Forget about Mira and everyone...I...I...cant lose you...freed...that's why ..I am all yours now...for tonight...said Laxus with an unusually 'girlish' lust in his eyes.

"La..a...xussssss...gyaaaah..."Freed suddenly passed out of excess blood loss.

"haha...haaahaa...mhmhhh... ..."Suddenly Laxus's voice sounded...kinda girlish...as if it was...Mirajane.

"I ….am so..sorry...Freed...hmmmhaaa …..I just couldn't resist." said Mira unable to resist her laughter.

"hmmm...okay I am ready...LAXUS" said Freed suddenly jumping up and tearing of his shirt.

"huh...Freed were you listening?" Mira very innocently asked.

"ohhh...hey Mira...did you see Laxus?...he was here a moment ago..."said freed searching here and there.

"hmm ano...freed...freed...FREED LISTEN...There is no Laxus here"roared Mira seriously pissed off but still with a smiling face.

"LAXUS...LAXUS! WHERE where are you...LAXUSSSSS?"Freed sat there as if his life was over.

"F..Freeeeeddd...you..."Mira could feel her right eye twitching. Her arteries boiling. But she controlled 'cause she knew about Freed's Laxus worship but she really truly not even in her dreams expected it to be this crazy. She sat on there bed pulled her knees closer and immersed her face into her garment.

"damn wonder where Laxus went all of a sudden...But I was so ready...so ready to jump on him...as I knew my wife wouldn't take it and transform back... so that I could have a better...treat but seems like...my demon princess is too sensitive sometimes...hmm hm haaaa ha ha." he sat on the other side of their bed laughing.

"damn you Freed...just...just..you shouldn't have fooled me like that." Mira didn't know whether she was relieved or still mad.

"ha hahaa...sorry...I didn't wanted to be fooled by my wife this hard on the first night itself...wait Mira there is something on your face, let me take it for you."

"what...is it my eye liner from before- Mirajane couldn't finish herself as Freed had pressed his Lips on to hers...her hand crawled over his chest to lock behind his neck...his hands were already exploring underneath her garments. Mirajane pulled back for once and said... "I think its better to turn off the lights".Night was accompanied by some naughty mourns for quite a few hours that night...and ended peacefully.

 **Next day...**

Mirajane was at the bar cleaning a glass . Kinana and Lisanna was also there. Mirajane smiled at the sight of Freed talking to Laxus. Freed saw her and a smile made its way on to his face too.

"hey Mira..." greeted a trio who arrived only now at the guild.

"hey Lucy,Levy...Erza, I can't believe you are up now seeing how drunk you were yesterday."

"You don't know Mira san she is still half drunk" Levy nodded to what Lucy said.

" .NOT. Drunk... got that Luigi" all the girls sweat dropped at Erza's declaration."oh yeah...Mira chan~..do tell us about your precious night" Erza seemed more sober now.

"well..*gasp* where to start...it was...Just...breath taking" Mira could feel the intensity of the curious stares reaching her. "you know before we started dating I used to think Freed was a little sissy...Less manly...but yesterday he made me understand that he is really manly...He is even manlier than Elfman...Mira said with a proud blush.

"hmmmm...May be I should ask freed to tutor someone Who doesn't have a red tattoo or blue hair" Erza said nodding to herself. The said person was way too obvious that Lucy understood why Erza got the bouquet.


End file.
